Losing Self
by ChibiYukioOkumura
Summary: This is a series of drabbles that will be written, based off of a Youtube roleplay group, so there might be OCS, rated T just in case
1. Nightmares (Little Yukio)

Yukio groaned out and shot up, cold sweat drenched his sheets and clothes. He glanced across the room and noticed Rins bed empty again. This cause the brunette to sigh, he must of went to sleep on the pews again. He looked out the window, hoards of Coal Tar were floating about the outside of the monistary. He just sighed and laid back down, he needed to sleep, even if it was just a little, everyone would worry about him if he didn't. Levy-nee, Shiemi and Lucy-nee were sure to question him, as would Dream and his older self, but no matter how hard he tried, Yukio couldn't shake the nightmare, couldn't shake the fear. So he sat there all night until his fathers voice called him down to the kitchen for breakfast, he could just tell everyone that he had slept well that night, it hurt him to lie, but they had enough problems already, they didn't need to worry about him. (Small Drabble by me, did it on a whim)


	2. Sleeping (Little Rin)

Rin groaned out in the middle of the night, he opened his eyes and listened to the voice that was coming from the other side of the room.

"No..."

"Demon..."

"get AWAY from him!" then more pitiful moans and whines, Rin sat up in his bed and grabbed his pillow and blanket, he stood up and shivered at the cold wood on his feet, he looked over at Yukios bed, the males sheets were covered in sweat and he was thrashing in his sleep, Rin just shook his head and walked out of the room, he moved to the main room where his father gave services on Sundays. He then tossed his pillow and blanket down and laid on one of the pews.

Yukio had been keeping him up for way to long, it was driving him batty. He also wouldn't tell him what his constant nightmares were about, which also drove Rin insane. His dad seemed to know, as did the clergymen, everyone but Rin, and he hated it. It seemed like everyone was always hiding stuff from him, he growled to himself, then covered his body with the blanket, maybe he could get Yukio to tell him tomorrow...and with that thought the older Okumura brother drifted to sleep.


	3. Sparks (Levy McGarden)

If you were a child who grew up in Fairy Tail, then you had been shocked by Laxus at least once. It might of been a playful spark, but it still hurt. But these sparks were different, they sent pure bliss down Levys spine. She could feel his piercings on her chin, but it didn't matter. Levy and Gajeel sat next to each other on a couch, kissing passionately.

Maybe thats why Levy stood strongly, Jet and Droy were nearby, but both useless in this fight. Levy grabbed her Light Pen and narrrowed her eyes. She wouldn't lose here, not when she had those sparks to look forward to. The Script Mage also had her friends to come back to...Lucy and Wendy, Yukio and Rin, Dream and Emily...

...So she wouldn't loose this fight!


	4. Double Date (Aura)

Aura shifted in her seat, looking over at her date, Yukio also seemed nervous, he kept looking at his lap and wringing his hands, his face red. They were on a double date, sitting across from them was her dates older version and his girlfriend, Dream Edgeworth. Older Yukio moved his hand and put it on his younger selfs shoulder, the smaller of the two smiled slightly.

Aura had met Yukio while they were on a mission with Emily and Luna, and since then she had liked him. The two both decided to go on a date with each other, then they heard of Dream and older Yukio going out and they decided to double date, Aura was regretting that. Only because of the tension it caused, maybe because there was 2 of the same person sitting there, each with a different girl.

Then their food came, Aura started silently eating, she shifted in the dress she was wearing, Yuki had forced her to try on like 700 dresses just to find the perfect one. She wondered if it was worth it, this date was so akward.

"Um...so...anyone do anything new recently?" Aura asked, Lil Yukio smiled at her "Are you feeling better Aura?"

"Huh? Yeah, my legs feel fine" the girl smiled at him, when they had went on that mission Aura had badly injured her legs.

After that the two sat and talked to each other, at the end of the night they said goodbye to each other and to the others. Aura smiled as she walked into the guild, it wasn't the best thing ever, but it was worth it to be with Yukio.


	5. Pain (Little Yukio)

Little Yukio groaned out and spat up more Miasma, there was blood in it as well. He stared at it, then clenched his head in a pained way. This action was soon stopped by the sound of footsteps, he quickly looked up, but didn't see anyone, he sighed and put his head back down, his throat burned and he was tired, but the relentless nightmares and the puking wouldn't let up on him. He had literally tried everything to make it stop, but it seemed useless.

It also taxed him to put on a show for everyone...he would weakly smile at them and tell them he slept good, or that the puking would end soon. They all seemed to believe him, either that or pitied the child enough to not question it. He also felt the worry and tension building up between his friends, there was stuff happening that the young boy didn't know about...

...and it really annoyed him...

Wasn't he their friend? Why were they facing their... problems alone... like he was...

He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands again, his glasses lay discarded nearby, he felt tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't do this...he wanted the pain to end, the nightmares and the blood and the Miasma and the demons... why couldn't it all just go away!? Why did he get stuck with this!? Rin didn't even know what was going on-

His thoughts stopped there and shifted elsewhere. Why _didn't_ Rin have to face this? Yukio was the only one to see these demons and have this pain, while his brother remained stupidly oblivious. That just wasn't fair...it wasn't... he was _younger_ then Rin even, so why did he get out of it when Yukio didn't!? The child glared at the dirt as if it would answer his questions, but he only got silence as a reply.

Yukio had to admit it now, he was jealous of Rin... of his happiness, of his oblivious nature, and of his freedom. Rin was free to do whatever with his life and he tossed it away already... while Yukios life was already planned for him, it wasn't fair!

"Why do you get out of it!? Why can't you make something of your life!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!?" he screamed at nothing, then covered his mouth, why was he thinking like that? Didn't he have any heart at all? He just wished that upon his Nee-san...the one he wanted to protect...

Tears started hitting the dirt freely now as Yukio stood there, tears dripping down his face, he then fell to his knees and vomited up more Miasma and blood, which just made the tears fall quicker. It hurt, and he hurt...

...he wished that if anyone died, it was him.


End file.
